Text messaging has become an increasingly desirable communications medium for enabling businesses to interact with customers. For example, short message service (SMS) messaging can be used for marketing of promotions, goods and services or to notify a customer of events such as shipments or electronic transactions.
Businesses may use software messaging applications to send short messages to customers. In some cases, such software messaging applications may exchange several messages with a user's device to conduct an interactive short message conversation with the user. While messaging applications that trigger such interactive short message conversations may know when a new short message conversation is initiated, an underlying short messaging infrastructure (e.g., SMS gateway) is not able to determine or retain intelligence regarding the status of the short message conversation. Specifically, the underlying short messaging infrastructure treats each message as a separate message unrelated to other messages in the short message conversation. At the user's device, this can result in display of short messages without a common conversational basis degrading user experience.
As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for managing short messaging sessions may be desirable.